


Public Bitch

by Garbage_Never_Die



Series: New Lamb [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 关于一台从未来得及遇见汉克与康纳的RK800。





	Public Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> 革命失败背景，路人抹布。

当RK800失去自己最先进机型的身份时，它就只是一个几乎免费的公用婊子。底特律警局在任的雇员那么多，很难说其中有谁是不曾尝过它的。它是娱乐室里的消遣品，训练场中的健身器——以及长餐桌上的饭后点心。

眼下，一些健硕又精力旺盛的年轻人正像嗅到血腥气的鲨鱼似地围拢，环绕着那台赤身裸体横陈在食堂钢制桌面上的RK800。在层层叠叠的古铜色肉体间，仿生人大理石一样洁白的皮肤美好得就如同午夜黑甜乡里最旖旎的淫梦。他们探出唇舌，轮流与他接吻，直到把他捏造得十足漂亮的小嘴巴亲得水润透亮。

男人们伸手把玩着RK800两条纤细修长的腿，攥紧它的脚踝提拉又按压，让它圆润的膝盖抵上肩头。白天由其他人灌入的唾液、润滑液和精液的混合物山溪一样从搅弄的手指与穴口的缝隙中泵出，争先恐后流过深陷的臀沟。在程式的驱使下，它啜泣得像个真正的小男孩儿，捉着不知是谁的手臂呻吟呜咽。如同一颗恰好处于成熟到腐烂的过渡期的浆果般，只需轻微的触碰便能使它汁水四溢。

“瞧瞧你，该死的塑料假货，已经被干过那么多次却仍旧这样紧，”男人撑开埋入洞穴的四根手指，暴露内里湿漉漉的腔壁，“而且还湿得一塌糊涂。告诉我，上一批家伙是尿进你屁股里了吗，婊子？”

_软体不稳定。_

RK800闻声眯起朦胧的泪眼——它甚至都不明白泪水的意义何在，尽管程序告诉它这能激发人类的同情心，但亲历的大量事实却又表明并非如此。它被迫张嘴吮吸戳到颊边的雄壮性器，嗓音因发声组件受到压迫而变得含混，暗藏着几分不自知的煽情：“求……求你……”

“求我什么，嗯？说啊，大声点。”男人抽离手指，拍了拍身下早就被撞出一片青紫的臀部。

_软体不稳定。_  
_运行自检程序……_

RK800迫切地想要回答、想要拒绝正在发生的一切，但侵犯它口腔的男人变本加厉的抽插却叫它根本无法言语。它只能驯顺地指使舌头左右舔舐，竭力迎合对方的动作。浓烈的麝香味弥漫在鼻尖，使得庞大的分析数据逐渐侵占内存，拖慢运行速度，好似是那气味熏染得它头晕目眩。暴虐地直插喉管的阳具和肛周徘徊的手指带来一连串猩红的警告窗口，令它不得不款摆腰肢以求能够尽量减小损耗。它能听见其余的人是怎样大笑着说这个好婊子到底有多么饥渴。

终于，男人在它的口中攀上巅峰。他一边射精一边拔出自己的阴茎，粘稠的白浊仿佛为蛋糕裱花的奶油般淋满RK800的面颊。青年模样的仿生人呛咳两声，咽下黏连在喉管上的异物。“请……请停、停……”

“多么可怜的塑料狗狗。果然还是版本太旧了吗，连话都说不利索。但是没关系，”男人捏住RK800的下巴，使劲摇了摇它的脑袋，“爹地很有耐心，会教你该怎么做个乖孩子。”

不顾另一名警员的抱怨，他扯开RK800为对方手淫的手，转而牵引着让它抚上它自己左侧的臀瓣，扒开那团饱满而富有弹性的人造软肉。男人凑近它的耳朵：“好男孩儿，跟着爹地念……”

RK800扑闪几下浓密濡湿的羽睫，额角的LED灯变了颜色。

_案件侦破中……_  
_一切以任务完成为最高优先级……_  
_**一切以任务完成为最高优先级。** _

它缓缓地分开两片嘴唇：

“我想要你干进来……爹地，我想要你把我淫荡的小洞操得再也合不拢……”

没有哪个雄性可以拒绝这种天真的放浪诱惑。男人爬上长餐桌，调整坐姿，将RK800抱上自己的大腿。他用臂弯架住它柔软滑嫩的膝窝，逐寸突入，楔子一样嵌进最深处。RK800毫无自觉地试图藏起他迷乱而耽欲的脸，却被人拉扯头发逼迫着用喉咙接纳又一根阴茎。数据过载引发的泪水徐徐滚落，在干涸的精斑上冲刷出浅浅的沟壑。每个人都正操干着它的每一寸。他们使用着它的嘴巴、它的两手、它的双足、甚至是它光洁的腋下。有人凑到它的背后，拉开穴口挤进紧窄的内部。他捧起它沾满青紫指印的胸脯，揪起挂着明晃晃的齿痕的乳头，全然无视仿生人状似渴求的、甘美的拒绝，因为他明白既然第一次时它没有损毁，那么现在早已被蹂躏得烂熟透顶了的它更加不会。

更何况它也只不过是消耗品。

时间一点点地流逝。头顶的灯管摇摇晃晃，放射出惨白的光，看上去似乎也并不比窗外浓重的黑夜明亮多少。不堪入耳的靡靡之音不止不歇，似乎昭示着这场荒淫的乱交永远都不会终止。在RK800那张被人类欲望歪曲的端正脸庞上，痛苦已经不再只是模拟的痛苦，欢愉也不再仅是简单的欢愉。密布的臭汗与精液将它的躯壳涂抹得闪闪发亮，此时此刻，RK800既是肮脏而勾起人的纯粹恶念的性的化身，又正是美妙绝伦的流奶与蜜之地。

END


End file.
